


Romero Boys

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Dane sleeps with his two boys, Aiden and Brody.





	Romero Boys

After 10 long years, Dane Romero has finally reunited with his boys, Aiden and Brody who are both Power Rangers, gold and red respectively. Dane has also became a Red Ranger again with a gold slash on the outfit. 

Dane is hugged by his younger son, Brody first then by his older son, Aiden. He explains to them after splitting up the Ninja Nexus Prism into the six Ninja Stars, his body was injured by the blast so his soul was inside the Prism recuperating him. He helps his sons and their friends in defeating Galvanax. 

After the battle, Dane and his boys sing the song that he taught them when they were little. Dane is extremely happy to be with his sons again and noticed how tall and good looking they've become. He sees that Aiden is still taller than Brody. And he can't believe his son, Aiden is a famous country singer under the alias Levi Weston. He comforts his boys when they tell him about being imprisoned on the Warrior Dome spaceship. He wrapped his arms around both Aiden's and Brody's shoulders as his sons lay their heads on both of his shoulders. He smiles at them bringing his teenage sons closer to him. 

Dane has brown hair, blue eyes and white skin and he's a muscular man in his late 30s. His boys both have black hair and brown eyes and tan brown skin. Aiden is 19 years old and Brody is 18 years old. Dane and his boys move back into their old home cleaning up the place and the barn out back. 

He places his sword in his bedroom and   
he goes to find his boys. He walks toward the barn where Aiden and Brody used to play hide and seek or tag. He see that the door ajar and he peers inside and finds them laying on a mountain of hay kissing rather passionately. Aiden is on top pressing himself down onto Brody as he hears his sons moaning and saying a rousing words to one another. Dane is getting a warm feeling down his jeans as he's aroused at seeing his boys kiss each other. He palms his bulge as his cock is straining against his underwear and jeans begging to be let loose to spill a fountain of juicy cum on his boys naked bodies. Dane moans softly and imagines Aiden and Brody pleasuring him and calling him Daddy and him calling them his very good boys. 

Dane calls them telling them to come to the truck as they'll be leaving in a few minutes. Aiden and Brody join him in his truck as they are going to buy clothes and food. After getting new clothes and food to restock their kitchen and fridge. 

Dane is wearing a red long sleeved sweat shirt, gray shirt underneath, blue jeans and black boots. Aiden is wearing a gold shirt, necklace, dark jeans, brown belt with gold buckle and dark brown shoes. Brody is wearing a red long sleeved shirt, blue jeans with a black belt and light brown shoes. Aiden and Brody both have their Ninja comma on his wrists. 

Dane and his sons put the food away and they all toe off their shoes. Dane is wearing black socks and his bots are wearing white socks. Dane puts away his new pairs of briefs in his underwear drawer then puts away his shirts and pants on the bottom two drawers. He goes to check up on his boys who are in their rooms. He checks Brody's room and finds he isn't there. He slowly opens his eldest son's door and he sees Brody and Aiden in their underwear kissing on Aiden's bed with the rest of their clothes on the floor. 

Dane is getting hard in his jeans seeing his sons making out for a second time that day. He wonders how long his sons have been romantically involved with each other. Dane opens Aiden's door all the way exposing his sons private time. Aiden and Brody pull apart shocked at being caught together and they tell their dad that them kissing was a one time thing. Dane asks them to come downstairs for a talk. Dane heads downstairs with his boys following after him. 

He sits on the couch with his boys sitting cross legged on the carpeted floor. He asks his sons to tell him everything about them being a couple. Aiden and Brody tell him that they started dating five months ago before Aiden regained his memories of being Brody's older brother. He learns that Aiden and Brody had sex for the first time three months ago. After hearing his sons story, Dane tells them that he isn't mad at them but is happy and wants to be the third person in their relationship. Aiden and Brody are surprised and confused by his admission. Dane tells them that he has always loved them and remembers kissing them on the cheek when they went to bed. Dane tells his sons that he's in love with them. 

Aiden and Brody sit next to him, Aiden on his left side and Brody on his right side on the couch. Dane embraces his boys hugging them tightly. Dane kisses Aiden and then Brody passionately. Aiden and Brody say yes to his admission. Seeing that his boys are in their underwear, boxer briefs; red ones for Brody and black ones for Aiden. Dane removes his shirt, pants and socks as they land on the floor, leaving him only wearing his white briefs.

Dane tells his sons to help him with dinner then they can talk about a little punishment afterwards and after that a special reward. Aiden and Brody ask him if they will be getting a spanking. Dane says yes but after he'll take good care of his sweet precious boys making Aiden and Brody smile. Dane and his boys prepare and cook dinner together, and then sit at the kitchen table eating their wonderful dinner. Dane heads upstairs to his bedroom with Aiden and Brody following. 

Inside his bedroom, Dane orders Aiden and Brody to take off their underwear and get on his bed on their hands and knees like if they were going to be fucking doggy style. With his sons naked on his bed, Dane puts on black gloves then smacks his hand across Aiden's and Brody's ass cheeks, fine for each ass cheek as his boys are screaming out in pleasure and wincing with each smack. He sees Aiden and Brody kissing each other as tears flow down their eyes. He removes his gloves putting them away. Afterwards, Dane comforts his sons as he lays on his bed with his arms around Aiden and Brody. He feels both of his sons hands on the notable bulge in his briefs caressing his cock making him moan loudly while laughing. 

His sons ask him if they can suck on his cock and he nods. He removes his briefs letting his big cock free. He moans when he feels Aiden's and Brody's tongues licking up and down his cock and licking his balls. Dane arches upwards as his sons trails kisses up his broad chest to his neck. He has his hands on his sons hair caressing the soft strands of dark brown hair. Aiden is licking and biting onto his nipples as Brody is kissing his neck and earlobe. 

Dane gets off his bed and grabs the sheath from his sword and grabs the bottle of lube from his nightstand. He puts lube on the soft end of his sword's sheath then on his asshole. Aiden and Brody ask him what he's doing. He tells his sons that he usually fucks himself with his swords sheath to stretch out his ass, and tells his boys that he wants them both to fuck him. His boys watch him mesmerized and aroused as he fucks him with his swords sheath, he slides it in and out of his ass moaning and groaning with his hard cock leaking cum. The creamy cum flows down his hard cock to his full balls. His boys lick up the juicy cum flowing out of his cock. He watches his boys kiss each other. Dane orgasms again spilling cum onto his chest. He cleans himself off then goes into his bathroom washing off his swords sheath.

He climbs back into bed and lays on his right side as he applies more lube on his ass ready for his sons to fuck him hard. Aiden and Brody put condoms on then lube on their cocks. Aiden and Brody slide their cocks into his ass, with Aiden in front of him and Brody behind him. Dane moans out loud as his boys slam their cocks into him with them groaning too. Dane kisses his boys at the same time passionately as his boys continue fucking him. Aiden and Brody hit their orgasm as their juicy cum bring inside him. Aiden and Brody slide their cocks out of his ass and remove the condoms which are filled with their cum. Dane grabs both of hr used condoms as he eats his sons juicy delicious cum with his boys watching. After eating every drop, Dane lays on his back with his arms around Aiden and Brody as they cuddle against him. All sweaty and sticky, Dane lays in bed with his boys giving them a kiss on their foreheads. 

Half an hour later, Dane, Brody and Aiden take a warm shower cleaning up their sticky and sweaty bodies. After that he and his boys put on fresh underwear, and Aiden and Brody help him remove the bed sheets and he throws it in his laundry hamper. Dane puts new bedsheets on his bed and he and his boys climb into his bed. Aiden and Brody are wearing boxer briefs, maroon and black and he's wearing his usual white briefs. He and his boys fall asleep tangled up in each other's arms with him smiling, happy to be home with his boys.


End file.
